the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linage
Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was walking down the hall, her lips covered in chocolate. She had barely noticed the room around her changing until the society was gone, and she was in a run down house with poor lighting. She blinked and realized where she was, tearing up. A young blonde girl with wild hair was sitting on the lap of a man, with slightly darker blond hair. Elaina, and her father. The man was telling her a wonderful story about her grandfather, Edward Hyde. Her eyes were bright with wonder and excitement. It seemed to be a happy seen, but Elaina looked upon it with sadness, strangely.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex walked up seeing this blinked and stared at the bottle of vodka in surprise. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina sat on the floor, watching as her father asked her if she'd like to try hunting. The eager child quickly agreed* Miss-Dreamerkat: "bad time to be drinking" nex said taking a swig. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina didn't even notice Nex as the scene shifted. The girl and her father both had knives. The pair were chasing a young woman. Her father looked very happy, the girl, not so much. She stopped. The dad frowned* what's wrong, love? Um... I'm not interested in hunting anymore. What do you mean...? *the pair went from talking to arguing to the father shouting and holding a knife over the crying girl.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "well crap" nex said taking a swig. She then set the bottle down and stumbled over to Elaina. "your childhood?" Ms Elaina Hyde: *the blonde nodded, tears in her eyes as the scene shifted again. The girl is older now. Her dad is shouting at her, drunk and furious, and her mother, a brown haired woman with blue eyes, was desperately trying to calm him down* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sighed and snapped Elaina. "snap out of it" Ms Elaina Hyde: *she sniffled* what? *the dad slapped the girl, and she looked terrified. Then she ran out the door. Far far away, and into a bar, for the first time.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look at me forget that this is happening! Focus on the now!" Nex called. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina watched the scene unfold, ignoring Nex. The bartender tried to tell her she wasn't allowed in the bar, she was too young. So she pulled out a knife, throwing it at him and missing on purpose* my name's Elaina Hyde, and I do what I want. ''*Elaina mouthed the words as the girl said them* '''Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex sighed. "might as well enjoy the show" she grabbed the bottle and sat down. Ms Elaina Hyde: *the scene changed. Older, goes home drunk, yelled at by mother. Older, goes home drunk, yelled at by mother. This goes on until one night she comes with a beautiful woman by her side* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex took a drink of her vodka and watched. Ms Elaina Hyde: *the girl's mother shouted at her, her voice muffled, since Elaina had been drunk at the time, and eventually her mother kicked her out of the house. Elaina woke up in a hotel room, the woman gone, and realized; she just unintentionally told her homophobic mother she was gay.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex snorted finding this amusing. Ms Elaina Hyde: *the scene faded back into the hallway, and Elaina walked away, going to her room and locking the door.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy had watched the whole time glaring at nex with dreamer. Dreamer ran off after Elaina. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina was crying in her room. She tried not to think about that, ever. She hated that part of her life, she nearly killed herself.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer knocked on the door and then patiently waited. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina sniffled* go away... Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm not. Don't make me teleport in their" Dreamer said. Ms Elaina Hyde: Please, just leave me alone... Miss-Dreamerkat: "I can't do that" dreamer replied. Ms Elaina Hyde: Just leave me alone! *she threw a shoe at the door* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer flinched back. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she huffed* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sighed as she teleported inside. Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina covered her eyes* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer fell to the ground. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she frowned and uncovered them* Dreamer? Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer looked at her tiredly Ms Elaina Hyde: Are you okay...? Miss-Dreamerkat: "just not used to using my powers" dreamer said. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, okay... Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer nodded Ms Elaina Hyde: ... Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sat up and sighed. Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... Miss-Dreamerkat: "Alright so i'm here" Dreamer said standing. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah... Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sighed. Ms Elaina Hyde: What do you want?! *she was suddenly angry at her* Miss-Dreamerkat: "to help you" dreamer said. Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't need help! Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer gave her a look as she stood up Ms Elaina Hyde: Leave me alone... Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer stood there then their was a throbbing pain all over her body and she fell back cursing. Ms Elaina Hyde: Wh...? Obtained From NIghtmare, or Reality? Category:Main Plot Category:Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality?